Michelle's dream
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: When a reoccuring dream comes back Michelle decides to talk with Amara about what it means. Oneshot. **OLD story. Bad grammar and plotline insues.**


**Michelle's Dream **

**Sailor Moon One Shot **

There was black lightning and a black hole. (Imagine the lightning form the Super S movie) Sailors Neptune and Uranus stood with Sailor Pluto trying to prevent being brought in. No matter how hard she tried the evil queen couldn't bring them though she never gave up. "She's not going to stop!" Sailor Neptune said holding back

"Don't hold back or else…" Sailor Uranus never got to finish her sentence in an instant the dark lightning managed to get through and carry her up.

"No!" Sailor Neptune tried to run but was grabbed by Sailor Pluto "Let me go!" She said. Pluto held a firm grip and Neptune watched Uranus disappear into Darkness "No!" she said still trying to get way.

"I had no choice" Pluto told her "if I let you go you would have died too."

"So you couldn't make an attempt to save her?" Neptune looked at the time guardian "Why?"

Michelle sat up straight in her bed, and pulled her knees up, resting her head on them, "Not again" she said "this dream why?" she said. She looked around her room for awhile. "This is the third time this week, I can't shake it off" she looked around some more then got up. "I can't stand it I have to talk" she said. Michelle made her way into the hallway and walked into Amara's room. "Amara?" she said shaking her friend "Amara?"

Amara opened her eyes and rolled over to see Michelle, sitting down with her arms on Amara's bed. Amara sat up "hey what's up?" she asked.

Michelle looked at her "I had that dream again" she said.

Amara knew about Michelle's dream, she looked at her friend then she shifted over and patted a spot on the bed where Michelle could sit. Michelle took the hint and got up on her bed looking at Amara. Amara took her blanket and pulled part of it on to Michelle. "Okay now tell me what's wrong" Amara said.

Michelle sighed and looked at her friend "Well you already know the detail but this is the 3rd time I have this dream and I'm worried I guess."

"Huh?"

"I mean every time you're just gone."

Amara gave her friend a gentle smile "Michelle, you don't have to worry I'm here" Michelle looked at her. "What you need to do is lie down now" she said.

"But..." Michelle said.

Amara looked at her "you're staying here tonight I think it might help if you know that I am here now."

Michelle did as she was told and laid down, allowing Amara to pull the blanket on her. Michelle looked at Amara then found herself falling asleep. Amara watched for a minute until she went to sleep herself.

The next morning Trista woke up to the light in her room. She got up and threw her robe over her black spaghetti strap nightgown, and walked into Michelle's room. She looked around "Michelle?" she said "hmm" she looked around then walked into Amara's room and found Michelle curled up next to Amara. Trista looked at her then went to the other side of the bed and woke Amara up.

"What?" Amara said looking at Trista.

"Why is Michelle with you?" Trista asked.

Amara sat up and looked over at Michelle "she's still here huh? Anyway she had that dream again and came to talk to me so I thought it might be a good idea for her to stay here to know that I am here. It worked too she didn't wake up at all."

"Uh huh" Trista said "wake her up" Amara reached over and shook her awake.

"Huh?" Michelle sat up and looked around "I'm still here?" she said.

"Yes" Amara told her "you stayed."

"So it worked?"

"Apparently" Trista said "now both of you get up" she said and left.

Michelle watched her leave then looked at Amara "So it did work."

Amara nodded "It must have, now do you think you can go thought tonight without waking up?" she asked.

"I think so."

She seemed to live up to those words too later that night she went to sleep and stayed asleep. That nightmare of hers didn't seem to be a problem anymore, so the next morning she woke up to find Amara sitting on her bed.

"You seem fine now" she said.

"I am" Michelle told her "I guess it's because I know you're here."

**I know it's short but I've been thinking about it for days and just had to write it. But I still hope its pretty good Read and Review PLZ!**

**Also: I want to make it clear that I know the "Truth" about what they are but I ignore it because I prefer to think of them as friends. I don't support the pairing and yet I don'y care about it either. **


End file.
